<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But My Head Was Underwater by Dekalkomania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012948">But My Head Was Underwater</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekalkomania/pseuds/Dekalkomania'>Dekalkomania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DP Side Hoes Week 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But not reallyyy, Major Character Injury, dp side hoes week, slight gore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekalkomania/pseuds/Dekalkomania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to go to the hospital, Jazz finds herself asking Danny for a favor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DP Side Hoes Week 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But My Head Was Underwater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Late and short, but it's here !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was really only one person Jazz could trust with her secret. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of everyone she knew, her brother was the most comprehensive when it came to anything out of the ordinary. He took the happenings of Amity in stride, and out of the two of them, he was the most understanding of his parents, even before ghosts were proven real. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What’s more, they were close, bonded together by their mutual double life. Ever since the incident with Dan, after she had revealed to him that she knew he was Phantom, their relationship had gotten even better. He felt more comfortable calling her out when she was wrong, and she felt that her advice to him was finally being taken seriously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surely this wouldn’t be so hard to reveal, she thought, hand clasped firmly around her neck. She couldn’t very well deal with this on her own, and she’d handled enough of his injuries to know that he was well past the point of being squeamish. At least, that’s what she hoped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Jazz tried for a smile, reflection seeming rather pained in her attempt. But well, in the state she was in, there was only so much she could do <em> not </em>to look like a walking corpse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” she raised her shoulders high. “You can do this.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quietly, she made her way over to her brother’s door, knocking gently so as not to wake their parents. It was two in the morning, and she really hoped he wasn’t out on patrol. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who is it?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flooded with relief, Jazz cracked his door open, catching him seated at his desk, practically drooling over his computer screen. “It’s me, can I come in?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny shrugged, adjusting his headset and pausing the game. “Hey Tuck, Jazz needs something. Finish without me?” He hummed, chuckling. “Alright, thanks. Bye.” Shutting down his computer, he swivelled around to face her. “What’s up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that she had his full attention, Jazz was unsure what to say. Danny tended to be a bit unnerving when he really listened to someone. She would never tell him obviously, but he hardly blinked, much less shifted eye contact. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, I kind of need your help with something.” She glanced around his room, flinching slightly when she caught sight of his Frankenweenie figurine. Figures that’s the first thing she would see. “You still have a full med kit?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That caused a reaction, protective brother mode in full play as he shot up, standing in front of her before she could take her next breath. “Are you hurt?” He eyed the area she still had covered underneath her palm. “Did one of the ghosts attack? I swear, if it was Johnny again, I’m gonna tear his-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no. Not Johnny,” She interrupted, not very keen on hearing what exactly he would do. “You remember the last incident with Spectra? When the whole town got that ghostly disease?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny nodded, shoving his arm into the wall near his bed and pulling out their emergency stash. “Yeah, your head was floating around like some fucked up pickle in a jar.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She glared. “Excuse you, don’t compare me to deli toppings.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, pickle girl.” He snickered. “Go a<em> head </em>, finish the story.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m the only person holding Tucker back from releasing those Phantom T-shirts you hate,” She threatened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t,” Danny’s eyes narrowed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> It’s Not Gay if He’s Dead,” </em>she whispered, staring him right down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A moment of silence passed between them, before he broke contact, relenting. “Alright, I get the point. So what happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apprehensive, she sat criss cross on his bed, turning so that she could gauge any change in expression. “I thought that things were normal after that, but there were some...side effects.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not waiting for a response, she removed her hand, baring her neck so that he could see. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It left a scar?” Danny frowned, concern replacing the earlier amusement in his voice. “Does it hurt? I can fly you to the hospital if you want, we’ll be back before our parents notice.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No Danny, I can’t go there. It’s why I need your help.” Using her chin for leverage, she lifted the area slightly, showing the gap that had begun to make its return. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he didn’t say anything else, she rushed to fill the silence. “It doesn’t hurt at all. It was actually fully healed months ago, but I bumped into something and now…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mouth opening and closing like a fish, he seemed to all but force his words. “It’s not bleeding.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like I said, it’s weird. It should heal again, I just need stitches.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stared at her a while longer, and then nodded, taking a few tentative steps closer. It was clear he wasn’t prepared to switch roles in the injuries department. “Okay, no worries. Just a small cut, it’ll be good in no time.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grasped each side of her head, attempting to arrange her into a more normal position. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, Danny, you’re holding it too-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Too late, Jazz felt herself plop right off, rolling down to stop at her brother’s feet. From her angle, she could see the moment his demeanor went from quietly panicked to downright horrified. She’d be more sympathetic if she was attached to her body, but as it was, his clumsiness had landed her there in the first place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laughed nervously, swaying dangerously on shaky legs. “Your costume next Halloween is gonna be sick.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t pass out,” Jazz warned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I won’t,” Danny scoffed, promptly dropping to the ground.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We've had decapitated Danny, now allow me to present to you, decapitated Jazz.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>